


and i promise you i'll handle with care

by aureatian



Series: A3 NSFW Week [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Two years before Azami let them hold hands. Six months before they could kiss. Another two months before he even considered sharing a bed.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: A3 NSFW Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	and i promise you i'll handle with care

Two years before Azami let them hold hands. Six months before they could kiss. Another two months before he even considered sharing a bed.

Kumon's excitable and thoughtless about a lot of things. Homework and yelling at Settsu are at the top of that list. When it comes to Azami he needs to be careful, he knows it. His boyfriend is like some kind of easily terrified wild animal when it comes to dating.

Sex out of wedlock is sinful and so is holding hands. Not for the first time he's wondered what kind of romances Azami grew up with.

They met each other's families, they held hands. Nothing terrible happened when they tried it. Azami just turned redder than he'd ever seen and buried his face in a pillow, demanding Kumon didn't look at him.

Like a good boyfriend, Kumon listened. He didn't even say anything when Azami woke up curled around him like a koala. It was too cute and if he said anything he could ruin the moment. 

Today's the day. Azami asked for it, under the following conditions: only at night, all lights must be off, they need to be under covers, no holding hands during intercourse. (That's how he said it, red and stammering, but committed to being as clinical as possible. It's not something that should be charming, and yet Kumon finds his fondness growing.)

It's rare both Autumn and Summer aren't in rehearsals, so they needed to steal away when they still had a chance. Settsu and Juza both seemed to know what they were up to, but at least they didn't mention it. That's the kind of thing that could make both of them bolt. He assumes Juza said something to make Settsu shut his mouth for an evening. Either way, they managed to sneak past most of the company and make it into the love hotel. 

Azami’s face was burning the whole way. It was so hard not to reach out for his hand and try to soothe him like that, but they made it. As soon as they arrive in the room Azami’s closing all the windows, the curtains, the shades. Anywhere there could be light, he’s meticulous about blocking it out. 

“Ah… Are you okay, Azami?” It’s been a while since he could speak up. 

“Fine.” He’s insistent, even if he’s embarrassed. 

Today was his decision and Kumon is more than willing to let him call the shots. It’s honestly incredible that he felt comfortable enough asking for this. There’s no need to push him faster or further than he's comfortable with. 

“T-Take your clothes off.” It’s said as firmly as a command, but there’s the slight edge of embarrassed hesitation. That’s his Azami. 

He does end up taking off his clothes, throwing them somewhere on the floor. They’ll be there when they’re ready to go. No reason to be delicate about things. 

Azami, on the other hand, does not take off his clothes, instead setting himself in Kumon’s lap. His face is bright red as he pulls the sheets over them, engulfing them completely. Like this it’s impossible to tell just how much Azami is blushing. That’s probably why he did it in the first place. 

It has the added effect of making Kumon very aware of the weight in his lap, and the heat rising on his own cheeks. Azami leans closer and presses a quick kiss to his lips before slipping out of his pants. 

When did Azami get the bottle of lube, or that condom? Maybe he bought it on his way back to the dorms. It’s not like it matters that much. Azami’s covering his fingers and spreading himself out. 

Of course Kumon wants to watch him with the lights on, see the smooth lines of his body, the way his body reddens with embarrassment and arousal. Maybe someday, but even this is something he’s going to hold as a precious, treasured memory. It’s still their first time, awkward, stumbling and literally in the dark. 

He reaches out, hand gentle on Azami’s shoulder. There’s a small jump, but Azami doesn’t pull away. Kumon takes that as a cue that he’s allowed to touch more. Azami takes such good care of his skin. It’s a stark contrast to Kumon’s hands, rough from years of baseball practice. Judging from the way Azami’s shivering under his hand, he’s enjoying the feeling. 

It’s somehow hard to break the gentle quiet between them. The only noises filling up the blanket are skin roaming against skin and gentle moans. Kumon leans in, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Azami’s neck. Warm. Embarrassed. Loved. Part of him wants to bite down, give in to his jealousy and make people know Azami is taken. He won’t. He’d never betray Azami’s trust like that. It’s too fragile for him to push. Not the first time they’re doing this. 

If Kumon wants it so much he can ask another other time. Not now. Not for their first. The next time they sneak out of the dorms and they negotiate the terms of their session. It’s important they both know what they’re getting into. He wants this to be as easy as possible, and that means laying out all their cards on the proverbial table. When it comes to things like this, it's all about trust. 

Finally, Azami removes his fingers from himself, fumbling just a little as he rips the condom open and rolls it down Kumon’s cock. It’s hard to see anything under the blankets, with all the lights off. He’s sure this is what Azami wants for his first time, the smallest amount of embarrassment possible. 

Azami takes him in slowly, carefully, doing his best to muffle away his moans. Kumon takes the moment to kiss his neck again. “It’s okay. It’s just us. You don’t have to hide anything.” 

Maybe it was the wrong thing to say. Azami moves his own hand away from his face in favor of covering Kumon’s mouth. “Shhhhut up…” 

Oh, he’s embarrassed. Kumon should’ve seen that coming. It’s hard to think straight when he’s deep inside of his boyfriend. He wraps his arms loosely around Azami’s waist, pressing a kiss against his palm. Once Azami’s taken the whole length he starts moving, twisting, looking for that perfect spot. 

A gasp lets Kumon know when Azami finds it, not to mention the way he clenches around Kumon’s dick. Now it’s Kumon trying to resist moaning. It feels so good. So much better than his hand around his dick. Another thing that makes this night so special. 

“I’m… gonna start moving.” He mumbles. It takes another moment before he starts. Azami’s hands move to Kumon’s shoulders. That’s the best way to keep his balance. His nails are digging into his skin, sure to leave crescent marks. If he can’t bring himself to mark up Azami, this is the next best thing. 

With how inexperienced they both are, it doesn’t take long before Kumon comes. He’s dizzy with pleasure and hugging Azami tight as he rides out his orgasm. It’s never been that good before. His imagination can’t live up to the real deal sitting on his lap.

Eventually he regains some sense of himself. Moving his hand from Azami’s shoulder down to his cock. He’s already slick with pre just from riding him. That sends a shiver of unearned accomplishment down Kumon’s spine. It’s easy to wrap his hand around it, stroke him to completion. He was already so close all it takes is two strokes from him before he’s coming all over Kumon’s belly. 

With that, Azami climbs off of him, finally pulling the covers off of them both. Just like he imagined, embarrassment and exertion are staining his cheeks red. His heart is probably racing just as fast as Kumon’s is. 

“I’ll clean us off.” He scurries off before coming back with a wet towel, running the cloth over heated skin. His hands can be so gentle when he wants them to be. It can be hard to remember when most of his plays involve throwing hands or handling guns. Even when Azami is the one applying careful makeup to everyone in the company. 

“Thanks, Azami.” He smiles, warmth and love bubbling to the surface with delighted laughter. Now that they're finished, he doesn’t feel like he needs to preserve that quiet, gentle atmosphere. They’re clean enough, it’s easy to pull Azami into a hug. “I love you!” 

“Y-you really have to say that now?!” He can’t see Azami’s face when his own is buried in his shoulder, but he’s sure he’s still red. 

“I need you to know it!” Azami deserves to be showered in love and affection, but only as much as he can take in a single moment. Kumon tries not to startle him when it comes to things they’re both muddling their way through. 

It only takes a moment before Azami replies, so much softer, but just as tender and sweet. He can hear the smile in his voice. “I love you, Kumon… Let’s do this again.” 

That's enough to get his heart pounding all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best to make them as soft as they deserve


End file.
